Et quand arrive le matin
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: Suite de 'Une nuit peut suffire' *Shounen ai*


Titre : Et quand arrive le matin…  
  
Auteur : Alexandreï  
  
Base : Gensô Suikoden II  
  
Genre : Shônen ai (toujours gnangnan)  
  
  
  
WARNING : cette histoire contient du shônen ai, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient des allusions à des relations entre deux hommes. Si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise avec ce genre de relation, ne lisez pas cette histoire s'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes prévenus !!  
  
DISCLAIMERS : Voyons…Hum…Aha !…Bien…En fait tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Non…Ils appartiennent à …*déplie un petit bout de papier et lit* …Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo !! Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mes histoires tordues…Rien de bien méchant quoi ! ^^  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cette histoire est en fait une suite pour « une nuit peut suffire », elle traite toujours de la relation Klaus/Héros. Le nom du héros est Lexeï.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pour Shinju Hoh et son adorable cousine Chou.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Par ce matin radieux, Klaus et Lexeï prirent tranquillement leur petit- déjeuner en compagnie des autres étoiles. Tous discutaient allègrement des projets de la journée. En effet, il semblait que Highland était provisoirement en retrait et il était probable que ses armées n'allaient pas attaquer, tout du moins pour le moment. Ainsi, chacun avait décidé de profiter de ce bref répit pour se reposer et se relaxer. Klaus et Lexeï aussi avaient décidé d'en profiter…  
  
********************  
  
~ Ooooh !!! Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux !!!…~  
  
De sa place, Nanami observait les deux amoureux. Au début elle avait été un peu surprise : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son frère adoré puisse tomber amoureux de Klaus. Après tout il était vif, voire impulsif, ouvert, toujours souriant quelle que soit la situation, il avait confiance en tout le monde, même en ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas…alors que Klaus était quelqu'un de calme et de réservé, souriant assez rarement et généralement assez méfiant envers ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais…les contraires ne s'attiraient-ils pas ?  
  
Maintenant elle trouvait cela tout à fait adorable ! La façon dont ils se regardaient ou alors plus flagrant : Lexeï avait posé sa main sur la table et Klaus la lui caressait distraitement…et il s'était penché à l'oreille du jeune garçon pour lui murmurer quelque chose, faisant rougir son frère…Elle allait pouvoir taquiner son petit frère encore plus…  
  
~ Je me demande combien ont vu que ces deux là étaient ensemble…~  
  
Elle scruta la salle du restaurant, curieuse. Apparemment Miklotov et Camus s'en étaient rendus compte, vu la manière dont ils les regardaient tout en souriant et en chuchotant… Zamza se mirait dans sa cuillère… Luc grognait (comme d'habitude) mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de les dévisager, de temps à autre, furtivement… Kinnison paraissait content de voir que le leader et le jeune stratège s'entendaient bien… Flik souriait et donc devait savoir ce qu'il se passait… Viktor mangeait comme un ours ou comme un porc (c'était difficile de déterminer)… Aha…Pas mal d'entre eux avaient donc vu…Réprimant un petit rire, elle se reconcentra sur son assiette.  
  
Quand elle releva la tête, ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu guère et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Shu venait d'arriver dans le restaurant.  
  
Comme beaucoup d'autres elle avait remarqué dès le début l'attitude empressée de Shu chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Klaus. Les regards qu'il lui lançait, les compliments qu'il lui faisait, les invitations à dîner, l'attention qu'il lui montrait… Elle en avait rapidement conclu que Shu était amoureux de Klaus. Et de là quelques problèmes venaient.  
  
Le premier problème était fort simple…Klaus n'était pas du tout intéressé par l'autre stratégiste. Il était avec son frère et paraissait en être très heureux. D'ailleurs il suffisait de le regarder pour s'en rendre compte : il souriait tendrement à Lexeï, plaisantait avec les autres étoiles ouvertement, chose inhabituelle chez lui.  
  
Le deuxième problème était légèrement plus compliqué…Comment Shu allait-il réagir à cela ? Lui qui était si confiant d'habitude allait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle…Nanami était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à un éventuel refus de la part de Klaus quand il lui faisait la cour…la jeune fille redoutait la tournure des événements…  
  
Nanami soupira. Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête…l'amour était un phénomène tellement compliqué, confus…pourtant c'était la plus belle chose qui existait sur Terre, c'était un bien précieux qu'il fallait chérir. Peu importe ce que dirait ou ferait Shu, Nanami soutiendrait son frère et Klaus. Elle voulait les voir heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Malgré tout elle se sentit un peu triste pour l'autre stratégiste…tout le monde avait droit au bonheur, …mais personne n'avait le droit d'obliger quelqu'un à aimer… Shu devrait tôt ou tard se résoudre à accepter la réalité et s'il aimait réellement Klaus, il le laisserait être heureux…La jeune fille soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de raisonner quand il s'agissait d'amour…Tout était si imprévu…si injuste…  
  
~ Pour l'instant laissons faire les choses…inutile de me tracasser dès maintenant…oh lala…Tu me cause bien du souci, petit frère…Hmph…Que ferais- tu sans ta grande sœur adorée ? …~ songea Nanami.  
  
Elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout allait bien se passer.  
  
********************  
  
Shu était plutôt pressé. Il voulait absolument revoir Klaus, « son » adorable stratégiste. En effet, il avait enfin prit la décision de lui déclarer sa flamme. Bien sûr, hier soir quand Flik et Viktor lui avait annoncé le malaise de son jeune seigneur, il s'était inquiété mais ses pensées étaient presque immédiatement revenues sur le jeune stratégiste. Quand il eut apprit que Klaus s'était proposé de rester au chevet de Lexeï, il s'était senti un peu jaloux…avant de s'extasier devant tant de gentillesse.  
  
Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers ce matin, il se sentait heureux. Il était tellement sûr que Klaus serait à lui. Après tout, de qui d'autre aurait-il pu tomber amoureux ? Shu s'était montré si gentil et attentionné envers lui !  
  
Klaus serait à lui et à personne d'autre.  
  
Il entra dans le restaurant…  
  
…et se figea.  
  
Klaus…  
  
« Son » Klaus…  
  
…souriait « tendrement » à un autre ? !…  
  
…Comment ? …Pourquoi ? …  
  
Shu essaya désespérément de regagner un semblant de contrôle, avant de s'approcher de la table où le jeune homme se trouvait.  
  
Il devait y avoir une explication…peut-être avait-il rêvé, tout simplement ?…Oui…  
  
Sûrement… il y avait sûrement une explication…Klaus l'aimait…pas vrai ?  
  
" Bonjour Klaus, bonjour jeune maître…Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux…"  
  
********************  
  
Klaus était si content. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi heureux. Il avait envie de rire, de s'amuser, bref de vivre, même si c'était la guerre…parce qu'il l'avait trouvé…Il avait trouvé son bonheur…Lexeï.  
  
Il se pencha pour lui souffler un petit mot tendre à l'oreille.  
  
" Tu es vraiment adorable ce matin mon amour et j'ai très envie de…"  
  
" Klaus ! "  
  
Il vit avec satisfaction les joues du jeune garçon s'empourprer. Puis il sourit tendrement à son bien aimé. Il le trouvait plus qu'adorable, surtout quand il souriait ou quand il lui disait « je t'aime ». Il attendait avec impatience le soir pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille… Mais pour l'heure il se força à détourner son attention du jeune garçon…sans quoi il finirait par lui sauter dessus ! Pour ce faire, il se concentra sur les conversations des tables voisines. Il se surprit à plaisanter avec les autres étoiles…Au début ceux-ci furent surpris : il était si rare que Klaus les abordât aussi ouvertement. Mais très vite les conversations et les amitiés nouvelles se lièrent, et Klaus fut très content de s'être rapprocher des autres… Il avait des amis, et la créature la plus exquise comme amant…Que pouvait-il désirer de plus ? Tout semblait si parfait.  
  
Jusqu'au moment où il vit Shu se diriger vers eux.  
  
~ Shu…Je me demande comment il va réagir…J'espère que tout ira bien…Je ne veux pas me séparer de Lex…Je préfère mourir plutôt que de me séparer de lui…~ pensa Klaus avec détermination.  
  
Il resterait avec Lexeï quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il lui en coûte.  
  
Quand il se tourna vers Lexeï, il vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Le jeune garçon s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Klaus.  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas Lex…Tout va bien se passer ", lui murmura-t-il.  
  
~ Tout du moins, je l'espère…~ ajouta-t-il mentalement.  
  
Son amant ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais décida de se taire. Il regardait avec appréhension l'arrivée de Shu, pourtant Klaus pouvait lire dans ses yeux une foi inébranlable. Lexeï ferait tout pour rester avec lui ! Cette pensée le réconforta énormément et lui redonna confiance.  
  
Il ferait tout pour rester avec son ange.  
  
" Bonjour Klaus, bonjour jeune maître…Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux…", salua poliment Shu.  
  
" Bonjour seigneur Shu ", répondit calmement Klaus.  
  
********************  
  
" Bonjour Shu !! Merci de vous inquiéter…Je vais très bien aujourd'hui ! "  
  
Lexeï s'était efforcé de prendre un ton enjoué et léger, car il sentait comme une sorte de tension dans l'atmosphère. Malgré sa façade souriante, ses pensées reflétaient une réalité tout autre.  
  
~ Je n'aime pas ça…je n'aime vraiment pas ça…~ pensait-il avec anxiété.  
  
En fait depuis hier soir il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser…Bien sûr il était très heureux que Klaus éprouvât les mêmes sentiments que lui…Mais il s'inquiétait pour Shu. Il ne voulait pas que le stratégiste soit triste…Comment faire dans ce cas ? Non, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Klaus…N'y avait-il pas un moyen autre ? N'y avait-il réellement aucune façon d'arranger les choses afin que tout le monde soit satisfait ? Non…Et c'était injuste.  
  
Le jeune leader soupira. Décidément les problèmes d'amour n'étaient jamais simples !  
  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr : il ferait tout pour que Klaus soit heureux. C'était la seule chose importante à ses yeux.  
  
Poliment il invita Shu à s'installer avec eux. Shu prit place auprès de Klaus et commanda. La conversation était banale mais leur permettait de ne pas sombrer dans un silence lourd et gênant. A aucun moment ils ne mentionnèrent l'amour…Ils ne pouvaient pas en discuter en public. C'était une affaire qui ne concernait qu'eux trois.  
  
~ Hum…je n'aime pas le voir assis auprès de Klaus ainsi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par le manger ou me l'arracher subitement pour l'emmener très loin…Ca me fait un peu peur…~  
  
Pourtant il parvint à maîtriser ses inquiétudes pour offrir un visage souriant…même si le cœur n'y était pas.  
  
********************  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner, les étoiles furent appelées en salle de réunion. Il ne s'agissait que de simples formalités, et non d'une préparation de bataille ou autre. Shu informa toutes les étoiles qu'elles avaient quartiers libres, mais qu'elles devaient rester prudentes et sur leur garde.  
  
********************  
  
" Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?… ", demanda Klaus à Lexeï, une fois sortis de la salle de réunion.  
  
L'adolescent prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas réellement ce dont il avait envie. En tout cas la dernière chose qu'il voulait était c'était bien discuter avec Shu.  
  
" Hum…je ne sais pas trop…Je crois que j'aimerais bien sortir un peu…mais où aller ? "  
  
" Eh bien…Voyons…Nous pouvons aller à Two River …ou bien South Window …Ce sont de très belles villes…on pourrait en profiter pour faire un peu de tourisme…"  
  
" Oui, allons à South Window !! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête ! " s'exclama le jeune garçon avec son enthousiasme habituel.  
  
" Atteeeeeeeeennnnnndez !!!!! " cria une autre voix.  
  
Lexeï et Klaus se retournèrent et virent Nanami arriver en courant.  
  
" Nanami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??? " demanda son frère, interloqué.  
  
" Je viens avec vous. "  
  
" Mais je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à cuisiner auprès de Hai Yo…"  
  
" J'ai changé d'avis. Ce sera plus amusant de venir avec vous. "  
  
" Mais…"  
  
Nanami prit un air exaspéré.  
  
" Lex, ne discutes pas ! Ecoute ta grande sœur !! De toute façon je ne viens pas pour vous déranger !!! Je sais que vous voulez rester en tête-à- tête!!!! J'y vais juste pour me détendre !!!!! Alors ne t'inquiètes pas !!!!!! "  
  
~ C'est moi qui rêve ou bien elle augmente le nombre de points d'exclamation à chaque phrase ? ~ se demanda le pauvre Lexeï.  
  
Il réalisa soudain…  
  
" T-tu sais ? A propos de Klaus et moi ???! "  
  
" Hein ? Bah oui ! Vous n'étiez pas très discrets ce matin…Et puis, je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à avoir remarqué. Au fait…qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit à l'oreille ce matin ?… "  
  
Lexeï se mit à rougir.  
  
" Hum…Pas grand chose…"  
  
" Je vois…Bien ! Assez discuter ! En avant !!! "  
  
De son côté, Klaus ne fit aucune objection. Tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps (surtout la nuit ^^) avec son chéri, le reste lui importait peu.  
  
" Maintenant que tout a été décidé, il est temps de partir ! déclara le jeune stratège. "  
  
********************  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à South Window, la fête battait son plein.  
  
" Waaahhh !!!! Des soldes sur les vêtements !!! " s'exclama joyeusement Nanami, " j'ai bien fait de venir !! "  
  
Sur ce, elle se précipita au comptoir. Son frère se contenta de soupirer.  
  
" Ah, les filles ! "  
  
Klaus réprima difficilement un sourire.  
  
" Alors que faisons-nous ? " demanda-t-il.  
  
" Hum…Oh regarde! Il y a un spectacle de magie par-là !! "  
  
Tout en riant, l'adolescent entraîna le jeune homme à travers la foule. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le début du spectacle.  
  
********************  
  
Shu faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Klaus. Et cela l'agaçait. Il avait besoin de savoir !! Pourquoi s'était-il montré si tendre avec Lexeï, ce matin, alors qu'il daignait à peine jeter un regard sur lui, lui Shu, le brillant stratégiste de l'armée Dragon ?! Certes, Klaus le respectait en tant que stratégiste et en tant qu'homme…Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !! Ce qu'il désirait c'était serrer dans ses bras le beau jeune homme, partager ses pensées les plus intimes avec lui…  
  
Pourquoi préférait-il Lexeï ?! Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant ! Qu'avait-il donc de plus ?… Certes il était naïf, ouvert, vif…Tout le contraire de Klaus ! Il était impossible que ces deux là s'aimassent (ce n'est pas une faute, c'est un subjonctif imparfait)! Shu n'était-il pas plus proche, au point de vue personnalité ?  
  
Il devait tirer tout cela au clair. Ce soir quand ils reviendraient au château, ils auraient une petite mise au point.  
  
Il voulait Klaus et rien ne l'empêcherait de le conquérir.  
  
********************  
  
Ils s'étaient bien amusés aujourd'hui ! Complètement exténués, les trois jeune gens rentrèrent au château tranquillement.  
  
Sur le chemin, chacun semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées et un paisible silence régnait. Finalement Nanami décida de parler.  
  
" Dis-moi Lex… « comment » aimes-tu Klaus ? "  
  
Son frère fut surpris par la question. Il prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir, cherchant ses mots. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question…  
  
" C'est difficile de répondre…Je ferais tout pour le voir sourire… Je l'aime de tout mon cœur…Il y occupe une place très importante…Je crois que je peux dire qu'il le complète…Si on me l'enlevait…Je crois que je mourrais parce que je me sentirais vide…"  
  
Klaus fut ému par cette confession. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être si important aux yeux du jeune garçon. Il était profondément touché…  
  
" Je vois ", commenta songeusement Nanami. " Et toi Klaus, « comment » aimes-tu mon frère ? "  
  
" …Je …J'ai toujours été seul…parce que je pensais que me rapprocher des gens était futile et sans grand intérêt pour un stratège…mais quand j'ai rencontré Lex…Je me suis aperçu que j'avais tout faux. J'ai compris que le cœur de tous ces gens…tous ceux dont il s'est rapproché… était sa force. Je me suis senti attiré par sa lumière…De là j'ai réalisé que je tombais peu à peu, profondément amoureux de lui…Je voulais qu'il soit ma lumière… aujourd'hui il est plus que ma lumière, il est mon ange. Un ange que je chéris de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne me sens jamais seul…Je ne pas m'imaginer vivre sans lui…même pendant une seconde. Avec lui je me sens enfin complet et heureux…Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. "  
  
Lexeï rougissait à ses côtés et il souriait en même temps. Il finit par se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme.  
  
" Je t'aime Klaus…",murmura-t-il.  
  
" Je t'aime aussi Lex…"  
  
Nanami les regardait tendrement.  
  
" Dépêchons-nous de rentrer ! " s'exclama-t-elle. "Je suis sûre que vous préféreriez faire ça dans votre chambre…"  
  
" Au fait Nanami…Pourquoi…"  
  
" Je voulais simplement vérifier si votre amour était aussi fort que je le pensais… Apparemment oui. Lexeï, Klaus, faites attention à Shu…Il n'abandonnera pas facilement… En tout cas, sachez que je vous soutiens ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider !! "  
  
" Merci grande sœur…"  
  
********************  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, il faisait déjà nuit. La lune et les étoiles resplendissaient de mille feux, offrant un spectacle des plus romantiques à tous les amoureux. Lexeï et Klaus s'attardèrent un peu pour profiter de cette vision enchanteresse.  
  
" Je crois qu'il est temps de regagner nos chambres…", murmura le jeune stratège.  
  
" Mmm…dis-moi, Klaus…Tu n'aimerais pas venir dans *ma* chambre ?… ", demanda Lexeï avec un regard presque suppliant.  
  
" Mais que dirais mademoiselle Nanami ?… "répliqua-t-il malicieusement.  
  
" Oh…pas grand chose…Tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur du noir…Surtout quand je suis tout seul…"  
  
Klaus sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.  
  
" Dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux que je reste avec toi…Je pourrais te tenir dans mes bras…Comme ça tu auras bien chaud et tu seras en sécurité…Qu'en dis-tu ? "  
  
" Tu as toujours de très bonnes idées…"  
  
" Je sais…"  
  
Pour la peine, le petit Lexeï lui tira la langue…avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.  
  
********************  
  
Shu tremblait. De rage, de choc…Il ne savait pas trop. Ayant entendu les gardes annoncer le retour du jeune seigneur, il s'était dépêché de le trouver…car Klaus était sûrement avec lui. Mais maintenant…Il les avait vus s'embrasser…Il venait de comprendre que Klaus aimait « peut-être » Lexeï…  
  
Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait renoncé.  
  
Klaus finirait par revenir à la raison…Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'aimer une seule personne…Lui, Shu. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le jeune leader était un simple flirt. Rien d'autre. Il en était convaincu.  
  
Klaus lui appartenait  
  
********************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lexeï se réveilla de bonne heure. Il aimait, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, admirer les traits de son amant…Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue…si douce…  
  
Peu de temps après, Klaus s'éveilla à son tour.  
  
" Bonjour Lex…"  
  
" Bien dormi ? " demanda le jeune leader en souriant.  
  
" Oui…Quelle heure est-il …?"  
  
" Oh…Je dirais six heures…"  
  
" Mmm…Au fait…Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi matinal… ? "  
  
" Hi hi ! C'est parce que quand je me réveille, je sais que tu seras près de moi…"  
  
Sur ce, Lexeï sauta hors du lit et commença à se préparer.  
  
" Allez ! Lève-toi Klaus!! " pressa-t-il en riant, " je veux absolument me promener dans les jardins… !! Dépêche-toi !! "  
  
Le stratège fit semblant de grogner et de rouspéter…pour finalement recevoir un coup d'oreiller ! De là la plus grande bataille d'oreiller débuta…Une demi-heure plus tard les deux « combattants » se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés mais heureux.  
  
" Alors ?…Si tu ne te lève pas, je recommence !… "  
  
Klaus ne répondit qu'en l'embrassant, mettant un terme à tous les plans « maléfiques » de son amour.  
  
********************  
  
Shu trouva les deux jeunes gens en train de se promener tranquillement dans les jardins… main dans la main. Immédiatement la jalousie enveloppa son cœur.  
  
" Maître Lexeï, Klaus ? Comment allez-vous ce matin ? "  
  
" Très bien, merci ! " répondit Lexeï, souriant.  
  
" Hum…Klaus, est-ce que tu aurais une minute ? J'aimerais te parler en privé…"  
  
Lexeï interrogea son amant du regard. Il n'avait pas trop envie de laisser son stratège, tout seul, avec Shu. Même pas pour une minute. Mais Klaus lui fit signe de le laisser. « Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » semblait dire son regard. Malgré tout, le jeune leader n'était pas du tout rassuré. Toutefois il respecta la décision de son amant et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Une fois seul Klaus se tourna vers l'autre stratégiste.  
  
" Bien…Que vouliez-vous me di…"  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Shu l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'embrassait maintenant avec une fougue qu'il ne lui aurait jamais suspectée. Quand il arriva à retrouver ses esprits, il se débattit. Il ne voulait pas être embrassé par Shu !!! A ce moment même, il ressentit un violent dégoût pour l'autre homme. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille?! Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser ainsi, sans même lui demander son avis ??! Malheureusement tous ses efforts semblaient vains…Il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de l'étreinte de Shu. Finalement ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, mais Shu le tenait toujours prisonnier.  
  
" Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement Shu !! " s'écria-t-il, en colère.  
  
" Klaus…Pourquoi le renier plus longtemps ? Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre…Nous serons heureux tous les deux…"  
  
" Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ???! "  
  
" Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi…et je tenais à te dire que moi aussi je t'aime…Et c'est avec joie que j'accepterais d'être ton amant…"  
  
" Vous êtes complètement malade ?!! Jamais je ne vous ai aimé comme un amant !!! Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne, et ce n'est pas vous !! J'aime LEXEÏ !!!Alors lâchez-moi !!!! "  
  
Klaus était dans une rage noire. Comment cet homme osait-il prétendre connaître son cœur ?! Mais Shu n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, perdu dans son petit monde. Le jeune homme essaya encore une fois de s'enfuir…toujours sans succès.  
  
" Non…n'essaye pas de t'enfuir Klaus…Je t'aime…"  
  
Avec cette dernière réplique, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec encore plus de férocité. Il se débattit de plus en plus désespérément : il ne supportait plus son contact. Il voulait s'enfuir et se réfugier dans les bras de son amant…son Lexeï…Quand soudain…  
  
" Shu ??! Klaus ???!!! "  
  
C'était la voix de Lex ! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'allait-il donc penser en le voyant ainsi ??! La situation se compliquait de plus en plus. Finalement Shu le relâcha. Il tourna alors vers son amant et vit qu'il n'était pas seul : Camus et Miklotov se tenaient à ses côtés.  
  
Mais tout cela n'eut plus aucune importance lorsqu'il réalisa l'état dans lequel se trouvait son bien-aimé. Il était tombé à genoux et tremblait de partout…et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes…Il était si pâle…  
  
Incapable de résister, il voulut s'élancer vers le jeune garçon et le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille pour le rassurer…mais il fut retenu par le bras. Encore Shu.  
  
" Vous nous dérangez. Allez-vous en ", dit Shu, extrêmement calmement.  
  
" C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?! Vous ne voyez pas que le jeune seigneur…" s'écrièrent Miklotov et Camus, avant d'être coupés par Shu.  
  
" Allez-vous en ", répéta-t-il.  
  
Cette fois c'en était trop !! Klaus ne put se contenir davantage. Il s'arracha de la poigne de Shu et fit volte-face en le repoussant brutalement.  
  
" LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE  NOM DE DIEU !!!! ETES VOUS TELLEMENT STUPIDE AU POINT DE NE PAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIT IL Y A CINQ MINUTES ?! JE NE VOUS AIME PAS !!! JE VOUS DETESTE !!!! FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX BON DIEU!! N'IMPORTE QUEL CRETIN EST CAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE CA !!! "  
  
Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent dans ses actes et paroles. Même les deux chevaliers furent médusés.  
  
" Mais… Tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure…", répondit faiblement Shu.  
  
Klaus l'empoigna par le col et le secoua.  
  
" Comment osez-vous dire cela ??! C'est vous qui m'avez forcé !!! Je n'ai jamais voulu vous embrasser !! "  
  
Puis il le lâcha et s'empressa de rejoindre son amant. Camus qui était auprès de lui et essayait de lui parler mais il semblait que le jeune garçon n'entendait plus rien. Klaus remercia le chevalier et prit la relève. A son contact Lexeï éclata immédiatement en sanglot et se serra contre lui.  
  
" Oh Klaus…Je suis tellement désolé…Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider…Et il t'a fait du mal…Pardonne-moi…Pardonne-moi…"  
  
" Lex…Mon chéri…Rien n'est de ta faute…"  
  
" Mais…"  
  
Klaus le réduisit au silence par un doux baiser…Il aimait les lèvres de Lexeï…Et il haïssait celles de Shu.  
  
" Que fait-on de lui ? " demanda Miklotov en pointant l'autre stratège.  
  
" Emmener le dans sa chambre. Qu'il soit surveillé…mais libre de tout mouvement. Ce n'est quand même pas un criminel ", répondit Klaus, d'une voix ferme et détaché. " Ce soir nous déciderons si d'autres mesures s'imposent. "  
  
********************  
  
Klaus et Lexeï purent enfin profiter d'une matinée calme, sans qu'aucun problème ne survinrent. Plus tard Lexeï relata ce qui s'était passé à Nanami. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Shu. Même si celui-ci avait fait du mal à Klaus, le jeune garçon avait bien vu que le stratège était ravagé intérieurement par les mots durs de celui dont il était amoureux. Comment pouvait-il le laisser, l'abandonner dans cet état ? Ce serait la plus inhumaine des choses. Il avait déjà assez souffert. S'il existait un moyen de l'aider, Lexeï le ferait. C'était son rôle de leader après tout.  
  
Après son récit, Nanami resta pensive. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel comportement de la part de Shu…Lui qui était si calme et froid…Et maintenant il était complètement effondré, abattu et perdu. Se faire rejeter, surtout aussi violemment, par celui que l'on aimait était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un être humain…  
  
" Ecoute petit frère…J'ai besoin d'aller parler à Shu…Il faut que je voie où il en est…"  
  
" Tu veux que je vienne ? "  
  
" Non…Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Klaus…Même s'il ne le dit pas, j'ai senti qu'il était fatigué…Après un tel choc d'émotions…"  
  
" Bien…S'il te plaît grande sœur…Essaie de tout faire pour l'aider…C'est réellement quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Klaus…"  
  
" J'essaierai de faire au mieux…Mais je ne te promets rien…"  
  
" Merci grande sœur…"  
  
********************  
  
Nanami frappa doucement à la porte du stratège.  
  
" Shu ? "  
  
" Je ne veux voir personne. Qu'on me laisse seul. "  
  
" C'est moi, Nanami…"  
  
" …"  
  
Sans rien dire, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Shu était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait le coucher de soleil.  
  
" Que voulez-vous mademoiselle Nanami ?… "  
  
" C'est Lexeï qui m'envoie. "  
  
" Oh…Alors je suppose qu'il a décidé quel châtiment m'infligé, dans ce cas. "  
  
Son rire était amer et sans aucune joie.  
  
" Non…Il m'a juste demandé de faire de mon mieux pour vous aider. Il était très triste de vous voir dans cet état…parce que d'après lui vous êtes quelqu'un de bien…mais aussi parce que vous faites parti de son entourage. "  
  
" Je reconnais bien là Lexeï…Toujours à se préoccuper des autres, amis comme ennemis… C'est sans doute ce qui plaît à Klaus…Et je suppose que vous aussi vous le faites par « amitié » ?… "  
  
Shu était narquois. Il n'avait pas envie d'être poli…Il voulait juste être seul. C'était sans compter le caractère de Nanami. La réponse qu'elle lui donna le prit au dépourvu.  
  
" Non. Je n'ai aucune amitié réelle pour vous Shu. Si je suis venue c'est uniquement sur la demande de mon frère, parce que comme vous le dîtes si bien, il est bien trop gentil…même avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Si vous voulez que je vous parle franchement…Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement égoïste. Vous n'avez de considération que pour vous-même. Vous prétendez aimer Klaus…Pourtant vous lui avez fait du mal, non ? Vous n'avez pensez qu'à vous, et sans vous soucier le moindre du monde de ses propres désirs, sans tenir compte de son cœur et de ses sentiments, vous l'avez blessé. Peu importe si vous l'avez fait consciemment ou pas…ce n'est pas la question. Vous auriez pu vous arrêter …mais vous ne l'avez pas fait…vous n'avez pas essayé de le faire. Vous avez cru avoir raison, vous avez cru être fort…et voilà le résultat. Vous ne m'inspirez pas de sympathie, mais je ne supporte pas non plus de vous voir dans cet état. "  
  
" Je suis si pitoyable ? "  
  
" Oui…Plus que vous ne le pensez. "  
  
" A qui la faute ? "  
  
" C'est de votre propre faute. "  
  
Shu en resta abasourdi. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler aussi crûment… Dans tout ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire, beaucoup de choses étaient vraies…Mais il avait encore du mal à l'accepter.  
  
" Bien…Maintenant je vais vous laisser…", déclara Nanami.  
  
Elle se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle ouvrit, elle entendit la voix de Shu, si faible et si vulnérable qu'elle en eut presque pitié.  
  
" Merci…mademoiselle Nanami…"  
  
********************  
  
" Alors ? " demanda Lexeï.  
  
" Je crois qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'en remettre…Mais ne t'inquiète pas il survivra ! "  
  
Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu si peur que Shu ne fasse une dépression profonde…  
  
" Et comment va Klaus ? "  
  
" Bien", répondit le jeune garçon. "Il était un peu nerveux mais j'ai réussi à le calmer…"  
  
" Oh…Et je peux savoir comment tu t'y aies pris ? "  
  
Lexeï s'était mis à rougir et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.  
  
" Ohh, je vois, je vois…C'était une méthode plutôt « personnelle », vu ta réaction…"ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
Rougissant encore plus, le jeune leader marmonna quelques mots d'excuse avant de s'enfuir… laissant sa sœur éclater de rire.  
  
********************  
  
Ce soir-là, tout près d'un bon feu de cheminée, deux amants s'embrassaient avec tendresse. Des mots d'amour et des promesses passionnées furent échangés. Le monde n'existait plus pour eux…  
  
" Je t'aime Lex…et je te promets de ne jamais rien laisser nous séparer…"  
  
" Moi aussi je t'aime Klaus…et je te jure de toujours rester à tes côtés…quoi qu'il arrive…"  
  
Et dans une autre chambre, dans l'obscurité, un homme restait seul. Il réfléchissait et essayait petit à petit de guérir des blessures profondes qui faisaient saigner son cœur. Il pleurait et se sentait misérable…Mais demain, il remettrait son masque de stratégiste parfait. Il ne laisserait plus ses sentiments le dominer aussi honteusement. Il avait déjà fait assez de mal.  
  
********************  
  
Eh bien ! Que d'émotion pour un si court laps de temps ! Nanami soupira. Toutes ces histoires lui avaient donné mal à la tête. Mais le résultat était celui qu'elle attendait. Son frère et Klaus étaient ensemble et heureux…et Shu…ma foi, elle lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Maintenant c'était à lui de se reconstruire, de changer qui sait ?…Mais bon…Elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à réfléchir…Son frère adoré lui devait une fière chandelle en tout cas…  
  
Bah…Elle aurait tout le temps de penser demain matin…  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ouf…Enfin finie !!! Mon dieu….Je ne me suis jamais autant creusé la tête de toute ma vie !!! Enfin bon, j'ai quand même réussi à l'écrire !! Ouais !!!! J'ai commencé cette fic il y a deux semaines…me suis retrouvé en panne d'inspiration pendant plusieurs jours…et ai finalement décidé de la réécrire entièrement…en quatre jours…quel parcours incroyable (mais vrai)… !!!! 


End file.
